


You Spin Me Around

by TomiTom



Series: Reguri Week 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Pokémon, Selectively Mute Red, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTom/pseuds/TomiTom
Summary: Reguri Week Day 5Green meets Red at a movie night. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	You Spin Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, Reguri Week 2020 Day 5! Today we got Movie/Game Night or Crossdressing
> 
> And my friends, I'm not that creative when it comes to crossdressing. I could probably come up with something but then I got this idea and it's cute, okay. I wanna do cute things. This is really just a slightly stupid attraction-at-first-sight thing.
> 
> I'm also taking some liberties with the signing. Basically, I'm paraphrasing what Red means with his signs since Sign Language doesn't work the same way as spoken language. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Green blew warm air into his cold hands. He really wished he had worn gloves or at least a thicker jacket. It had gotten really cold over the last week, but Green had thought that walking the block over to Leaf’s new place wouldn’t be this bad. He’d been wrong.

Luckily, he wasn’t left to stand outside of the door to the apartment complex for long. The buzzer sounded and Green opened the door. The stairwell wasn’t much warmer, but Green climbed the stairs up to the third floor with minimal grumbling. Leaf was already waiting for him, leaning against her doorframe with crossed arms.

She looked way more relaxed than a few weeks ago when Green had last seen her. She had run into a seriously rough spot with her girlfriend – now ex-girlfriend – and had not taken breaking up with her easily. And Green hadn’t been able to visit and comfort his best friend because of his sister going into early labor with her twins. It had been a shitty few weeks for both of them, but now Leaf was smiling and looked way more relaxed and rested than before.

“Surprised to see you show your face here again,” she greeted.

The corner of Green’s mouth twitched up and he huffed. “You missed me, don’t lie.”

She smiled back and waved him up. “Come here.”

Green followed her direction and hugged her tightly once he reached her door. She was a bit shorter than him, and her long dark brown hair tickled his face when she tucked her head under his chin.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked her.

“Doing fine. Better every day.” She pulled away. “And you? How’s Daisy?”

“She’s fine. And so are the babies. They’re home now, at least, so she’s definitely happy. Let’s see how long that lasts.”

“Nah, mom’s really love their babies even when they’re being assholes. What’d she name them?”

“Elaine and Chase. They’re so fucking tiny, Leaf, they’re like the size of Eva!”

“Yeah, but Eva is also huge.”

“She’s a delicate baby, Leaf,” Green defended.

“Shut up and come in. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Green did as told. He left his jacket and shoes at the door and rubbed his cold hands together as he followed Leaf to the living room. After breaking up with her girlfriend, Leaf had moved into a new apartment with Kris and Lyra and it was awesome. Way bigger than the place Green lived in. It had a fucking living room and a separate kitchen.

The living room was darkened a bit but still bright enough so Green could see clearly. Ethan, Silver, Lyra, and Kris had squeezed together on the enormous couch the girls had bought – a great investment, really. But there was another person here, someone Green didn’t know.

While Green’s friends took the time to greet him, the new guy simply shyly waved at him. Green waved back and looked him over. He seemed to be about Green’s age and wore a red and white sports cap over dark hair. He sat in the far corner of the couch, seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible which was a difficult feat, judging from his broad shoulders and long legs.

Leaf appeared beside Green. “Ah yes! Green, meet Red, the guy I spilled coffee on three weeks ago. Red, this is Green, my best friend since childhood days.”

Green threw on a charming grin – Red was kinda hot, alright? – and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Red sent back a timid smile and shook Green’s hand, then let go to gesture at something. At first, Green was confused, but then he recognized the gestures as Sign Language.

**_Back at you._ **

“Oh, you sign?”

Red nodded, eyes wider now, seemingly excited about the concept of Green knowing what he just signed.

**_Mute_** , he signed. **_How do you know?_**

“Oh, my grandpa had like, this summer camp for kids, and I helped out before I moved here. And some of the kids were mute or deaf, so we all learned Sign together.”

Leaf pushed at Green’s shoulder, trying to get him out of the way so she could sit down on the couch. Green followed her example and subtly gestured towards Ethan to slide over so Green could sit down next to Red. Red smiled at him and immediately raised his hands to sign again.

Before he could pull Green into a conversation, though, Silver interrupted them, not-so-subtly side-eyeing Green. Green narrowed his eyes back at him.

“So, what are we watching?” he asked Leaf.

“Thought we’d start the movies later. And you know, bash each other’s heads in Smash.”

“Hell yeah!” Green agreed.

“Just you wait, this time, I’m gonna wipe the floor with you!” Lyra exclaimed, pointing a finger at Green.

“We’ll see about that.”

Ethan leaned over Silver and Green to whisper to Red, “Green and Lyra are super competitive about everything. Don’t get into the crossfire.”

Red made a small sound like a chuckle. For a moment, Green was a little startled. He hadn’t expected him to make any sound at all. So he wasn’t fully mute? Selectively mute maybe? Green shook those thoughts off – it wasn’t like it mattered. What did matter, in Green’s opinion, was the sparkle in Red’s dark eyes.

“You any good?” he asked.

Red nodded.

“Wanna play?”

At this, Red nodded again. His smile took a slightly cocky turn.

“So, who’s playing?” Leaf asked. “Ethan and I are sitting out.”

“So, Lyra, Kris, Silver, Red, and I,” Green summarized. “That’s not enough controllers for all of us, right?”

“Nope.”

“I’m not sitting this one out!” Lyra mumbled, grabbing one of the controllers.

“Neither are we,” Silver agreed.

“Green, you take the backseat. It’ll be a fair battle for us then,” Kris suggested teasingly.

“The fuck it is!”

Red tapped Green on the arm to gain his attention. He raised his hands again and signed, **_Want to try something?_**

“Like what?”

He pointed at one of the controllers, then signed, **_Share?_**

“You wanna try on the same controller together?” Green grinned at the answering nod. “I’m game.”

“Isn’t the joycon way too small for you?” Lyra asked.

“So?” Ethan threw in. “We give ‘em the bigger one.” When everyone looked at him, he raised his hands. “Hey, I wanna see this. Kris, give it up.”

“I’m crap at using the other ones!” she protested

“Oh yeah, blame the controller,” Green sniped from his corner.

Kris practically threw the controller at a laughing Green who caught it and put it between him and Red. Red looked a little unsure for a moment, but then he returned the smile and took over the other half of the controller.

“Prepare to be amazed,” he told Red, throwing in a wink at the end.

“How!? How the fuck!? You fucking hacker, Green, I’m gonna destroy you!” Lyra threw her joycon down on the couch, her rage overshadowed by Green’s joyful laugh. “Red doesn’t even talk, how did you work it out!?”

Green looked over at Red and grinned brightly. “We make a great team,” he said, ignoring Lyra’s anger, and raised a hand for Red to slap his own against it. Green then got up to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. “Well, I’m gonna go get something to drink.”

In the kitchen, Green grabbed a can of his favorite soda he knew Leaf had hoarded for him in the fridge, and when he turned around, Red stood in the doorframe. He rubbed his hand over the inside of his other arm, looking a little shy and unsure. The light in the kitchen was dim, but Green believed to see something like a blush on his cheeks.

“You want a drink?”

Red nodded. **_No alcohol. Please._**

“Gotcha, my guy.”

Green grabbed a can of coke and threw it over at Red. He caught it easily and Green really had to get a grip. There was no reason to stare like that, the guy just caught a fucking soda can. But Green had always has a weakness for men with defined arms. Leaf loved to tease him about that.

“So, what do you do? You know, studying or whatever.”

**_Gonna be a vet._ **

“Really? Cool, so you wanna work with animals?”

Red nodded, smiled, then pulled out his phone. He tapped around on the screen, then turned it and showed it to Green. It was a photo of Red and a woman who looked a lot like him – same dark brown hair color, very similar dark gray-brown eyes. Red was holding a fluffy chinchilla in the photo.

**_P-I-K-A_** , Red finger-spelled.

“Pika?” Green asked, trying to see whether he correctly understood what Red had tried to tell him. After receiving a nod, he grinned. “That’s cute.”

Red nodded with a smile. **_Really wanted to be a vet after I got him._**

“So cool. Kinda beats my becoming a biology and P.E. teacher.”

Red violently shook his head, making Green laugh. Green then dug through his pocket for his own phone to show Red a picture of him and his own pet, his fluffy brown tabby cat.

“That’s Eva,” he said.

**_Big_** , Red signed.

“She’s a Norwegian Forest Cat, she’ll be huge! That’s why I’m training, I wanna still carry her on my shoulders when she’s done growing.”

**_Cute._ **

Green blushed a bit. He really should get a grip, but on the other hand … Green was attracted to Red, he was hot and so far, he seemed like a real sweet and genuine guy with a competitive streak if them playing Smash had shown Green anything at all. He was definitely what Green liked in a guy on the first glance – not to mention the muscles – but also more quiet than Green was used to. That wasn’t something that he minded, though.

He kinda wanted to ask Red on a date. But first, he needed to know whether Red was even available to other men.

So Green swiped to the next picture on his phone which showed him covered in paint with a bisexual pride flag tied around his shoulders like a cape. Red’s eyebrows raised.

“I was at Pride with Leaf this year,” he explained.

**_Never been_** , Red signed. **_Want to, though._**

“You an ally? Or part of it?”

Red finger-spelled out, **_Demisexual, panromantic_** , which Green was grateful for since he wasn’t even sure if there were signs for those terms.

Green smiled. “Cool.”

“Are you done flirting!? We wanna watch a movie, come on!” Kris’s voice called from the living room.

Green was sure his face was just as red as it felt, but at least Red wasn’t doing any better. They didn’t say anything when they came back to the couch and this time, Green sat down on the ground. He felt weird. He was gonna clock Kris over the head when he got the chance.

Leaf leaned down to Green and showed him the cover of the film they were about to watch. “You gonna be okay?”

He nodded. He didn’t want to be a spoilsport, after all, but fucking hell. Of course it had to be a horror movie. Green hated horror movies! When he was young, he’d been scared out of his mind of ghosts. And this had never gone away, really, even if Green didn’t believe in ghosts at twenty-one anymore.

But, he also knew that the rest of his friends had really looked forward to watching this, so really, Green wouldn’t be a little bitch about it. For once in his life.

He stayed seated on the ground between Red and Silver’s legs, but soon enough, he wished he hadn’t done that. He kinda hated sitting down here, pretending not to flinch at any given moment. He almost squeaked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to Red who patted the space between him and Silver. Apparently they had all scooted up a bit to make room for Green. Green followed that invitation and settled on the couch. At first, he sat sort of stiffly between them, until Red put a hand on his shoulder. And from that moment on, Green lost all shame and started hiding his face in Red’s hoodie’s sleeve when he had to. Red never said anything, never complained.

When the movie was around half-way done, Red got up, finger-spelling out **_P-E-E_** when Leaf asked him where he was going. They paused the movie and waited for Red to come back, but of course, Green could not simply do so in silence. Instead, Ethan was on his case immediately.

“So some guy smiles at you and you fall in love? Your standard is so low with men,” Ethan rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, men with arms like that,” Green muttered. “But seriously, he’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, sweet on you,” Lyra threw in.

“You think so?” Green knew he was being a little pathetic. But man, this was the first time he felt some instant attraction towards someone in a very long time. “So you think I could ask him out?”

“Go for it,” Leaf said immediately. “I know I only met him three weeks ago, but I’ve never seen him like that.”

Red was demi, Green remembered. Did that even work that way? On the other hand, romantic attraction rather was the thing that pointed you in the direction of who you wanted to date and not sexual attraction. So, Green’s mind was made up. He’d ask Red out.

Green stayed close to Red for the rest of the night, and Red did not seem to mind. Quite the opposite, going from his smile.

And when they left together at 2 am, tired but wanting to get back to their own homes and not sleep over when Ethan and Silver already took up the couch – and they both kicked, a lot, Green wasn’t about to get into that – Red waited for Green at the door.

Before they parted ways, Green asked him to go out for coffee with him soon. Green stuttered and fumbled a bit, but Red smiled anyway and agreed happily, giving Green his number to plan further.

Later, Green would realize that maybe, Leaf had planned this just a little bit. After all, she knew what Green liked in a guy. He guessed he had to thank her when – not if, when – he and Red worked out and went steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we're done. Nothing big, but maybe you guys thought it was cute. Leave me a thing if you wanna.


End file.
